codicelyokofandomcom_it-20200214-history
William Dunbar
'William Dunbar '''comparve all'inizio della seconda stagione di Code Lyoko, come un compagno di classe di Yumi . È diventato il sesto gruppo del Team Lyoko,vino al suo primo viaggio su Lyoko, quando X.A.N.A. l'ha possseduto e usato come generale fino all'episodio ''Down to Earth dove è stato de-ipnotizzato (ma in Fight To The Finish è di nuovo posseduto da X.A.N.A.) Al Kadic All'inizio William era solitario, essendo cacciato fuori dalla sua precedente scuola per aver messo cartoline d'amore ovunque, ma Yumi lo considera come un smivo. Sorprendentemente, William vuole essere qualcosa di più di un amico, Causando conflitto tra lui e Ulrich quando entrambi si contendono per lei. Viene visto più spesso nella terza stagione, quando Jeremy consiglia agli altri di farlo entrare nel gruppo, con grande disappunto degli altri guerrieri. Combattere su Lyoko diventò sempre più difficile quando X.A.N.A cominciò con la forza ad usare Aelita per eliminare i settori di Lyoko, e allora il gruppo decise di far entrare William. X.A.N.A. sfruttò la sua inettitudine e usò lo Scyphozoa per prendere il controllo della sua mente e del suo corpo, intrappolandolo in Lyoko. Jeremy creò uno spettro polimorfico con la sua mente e personalità di base per prevenire sospetti a scuola. Col tempo, William (il clone) diventa più popolare del vero William, ma , con la sua personalità cambiata e un pò muta,causerà dei problemi ai nostri guerrieri. La sua personalità diventa particolare,soprattutto nell'episodio Wreck Room. Nell'episodio Down to Earth, William è finalmente de-ipnotizzato e torna sulla Terra. Ma il suo comportamento pre-X.A.N.A. causa tensione tra lui e gli altri guerrieri che non vogliono più mandarlo in Lyoko, come si vede nell'episodio Echoes. Il ruolo di William nella nuova serie, Code Lyoko Evolution, è ancora sconosciuto. Su Lyoko William ha una spada chiamata Zweihander. Il suo nome significa letteralmente "Due mani". Tradizionalmente, le Zweihanders sono mantenute con due mani per via del loro grande peso. La prova sta nell'episodio Round Finale, quando William ha cercato di tenerla con una mano,ma la fece cadere. La sua spada spara colpi di energia anche se lo fa oscillare. Tuttavia, non è noto se si trattava di una possibilità data a lui da XANA o se già aveva prima. Poteri (Sotto il controllo di X.A.N.A.) * Super Fumo: Simile al Super Sprint di Ulrich, ma al posto di limitarsi a correre veloce, William diventa fumo per passare tra le persone, tra i mostri o cose. Il fumo nero può paralizzare le altre persone. Non si sa se il Super Fumo va più veloce del Super Sprint di Ulrich. * Vista da lontano, che gli permette di vedere quello che accade in lontananza. La usa solo una volta, e vede Aelita che raggiunge la torre attiva * Levitazione: Un'abilità che gli permette di levitare tenendo il suo Zweihander con entrambe le mani verso il basso. * Controllo delle Torri: Può attivare una torre,dal di dentro o dal di fuori. Questo gli permette di imitare Aelita e permette a X.A.N.A di usare una versione del Programma Annex. * Comando delle tarantule: Abilità che permette a William di usare le Tarantule come fossero dei veicoli. * Lama di Energia: Un'onda argentata di energie che fa volare i nemici. * Succhia-Energia : William riesce ad assorbire i campi energitici di Aelita usando il suo Occhio di X.A.N.A. sulla sua Zweihander. Veicoli *Manta Nera (la chiama più semplicemente Manta) - Una Manta che William usa come un veicolo. *Rorkal - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the Skidbladnir through a Scyphozoa in The Lake. Episode Appearances # 27 New Order # 32 Saint Valentine's Day # 33 Final Mix # 34 Missing Link # 35 The Chips Are Down # 36 Marabounta # 39 A Bad Turn # 40 Attack of the Zombies # 41 Ultimatum # 42 A Fine Mess # 43 X.A.N.A.'s Kiss # 44 Vertigo # 52 The Key # 53 Straight to Heart # 54 Lyoko Minus One # 55 Tidal Wave # 59 The Secret # 61 Sabotage # 64'' Double Trouble'' # 65 Final Round # 92 Cold Sweat # 93 Down to Earth #94 Fight to the Finish #95 Echoes Trivia * While possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, giving a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soulcalibur series and having an eye of X.A.N.A. just above the grip. * His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. It also resemble Pyramid Head's Great Knife ''from the Silent Hill series. **His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game ''The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''games. * He was the first character to receive a new outfit. * X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. * In Episode ''Vertigo, it is revealed that William is afraid of spiders. Ironically, he rides on Tarantulas that resemble spiders. * There was an unused Nav Skid on the Skidbladnir when it was created. It was, most likely, intended to be used by William in case he was taken back from X.A.N.A.'s control, however it remains unused until the Skid's destruction. * He was the last person in the real world to be possessed by X.A.N.A , before Code Lyoko Evolution, though he still remains last one as there havent been any new human-posessions yet. * Oddly, in a A Lack of Goodwill, he wore the new clothes his clone had. But when in Down to Earth, when he is freed from X.A.N.A, he was wearing his old clothes. * In the Final Round, he began to glow purple under X.A.N.A's control when he ran extremely fast or levitated. Later in the series, he just uses his "super-smoke" ability to accelerate. * Odd's arrows cannot hurt William while he using Super Smoke, as seen in Bragging Rights. * William's sword is a specific type of Zweihander called "schweren Schlag." It is a type of Zweihand that has a heavier bass blade, spanning the entire hilt. Normal Zweihanders weight around 15 kg, while the schweren Schlag is between 30 kg and 45 kg. This may be why William cannot wield his sword in one hand, as most fighting styles can utilise this. * In Double Trouble, William recalls the events from The Secret in a dream - despite those events never happening due to a return to the past. The reason for this has not yet been explored in the series. * In A Bad Turn, he reveals that he participiates in the micro-kart club, and extends an invitation to Ulrich to join, which he accepts. Gallery Real Life William_106.jpg|In the photo lab William_154.jpg|In the scanner William_018.jpg|Rock Climbing William_095.jpg|Attacking Suzanne Hertz Tumblr lramlhmcUH1qfh5q6o3 500.jpg Tumblr m15azhn3cT1qgcflso2 500.jpg Tumblr m256cuVfYV1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Tumblr m256tiLOs91r1irkso1 400.jpg Tumblr m348qvEHaO1qgcflso1 500.png File:Tumblr_m2ccsym2hM1qgcflso1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m26f9mSXMv1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m28o6adIX71qgcflso1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_m39hpryol71rpcg7oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg Capture-20070304-093416.png|XANA out from William Tumblr m3w3vxHy7d1rvt7s6o1 500.jpg William's miscolored sleeves..png Tumblr lyudlgtiRW1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m256itUvLn1qgcflso1 500.jpg Tumblr m2e53pylHe1qgcflso1 500.jpg Live Action William 3.PNG William 4.PNG William 2.PNG diego mestanza.png Lyoko (Season 3) William23.jpg|Appearance Williamlyoko.jpg|Holding his Zweihander Dernier_round_373.jpg|Destroying the Core of Lyoko tumblr_m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1_400.jpg File:Tumblr_m29qxvyeKC1qgcflso1_500.png tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo8_1280.png tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso2_1280.png tumblr_m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4_r1_250.png XANA-William.png Xanapossessedwilliam.jpg William ID Card-1-.jpg Lyoko (Season 4) 2011-10-31 0853.png|Appearance 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg|In the Desert Sector William Dunbar.jpg|About to attack Aelita Schaeffer William 143.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg William_145.jpg|About to enter the code:Xana William_200.jpg|Devirtualizes someone William_238.jpg|Driving the Rorkal William_169.jpg|Commanding the Krab William_165.jpg|Using Super Smoke to attack Yumi William 179.jpg William_180.jpg|Distant Tower Control William_142.jpg|Enters a Tower William_177.jpg|Concentrating William 176.jpg William 181.jpg Tumblr lrampbDrhk1qfh5q6o1 500.jpg Tumblr m13jmsc7431qgcflso1 500.jpg tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lztbybI9VT1qlvb12o2_500.png tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lztcgkONSs1qlvb12o2_500.png tumblr_lzxb5ufSAk1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg tumblr_m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo9_1280.png William 185.jpg William 189.jpg William 190.jpg Tumblr lzlrk8NHxG1qgcflso1 400.jpg 180px-William 13.jpg William 233.jpg Dark William Card-1-.jpg Lyoko (Evolution) William new.PNG|Appearance William 1.PNG William CLE.png William-Code-Lyoko-Evolution-Icon-307024218.png will new3.PNG William.PNG Williamcortex.jpg|William,Overwatching cortex WilliamD.PNG WilliamMount.PNG|William saves Ulrich before he falls into the digital sea WilliamKrab.PNG|William destroys a Krab! Facebook Game tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo8_250.jpg tumblr_m5cs399IUH1r1umpu.gif Others William valentine.jpg|Valentine's Special Tumblr m4urcmY2DU1rnp5t8o1 400.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity